My True Love
by xXLiLMouseXx
Summary: Sakura has watched Naruto and Hinata's perfect love for too long, but there's nothing she can do about it. One day she is kidnapped and finds her true love is not Sasuke, but a girl working with him. SakuKarin. Mild:Naruhina, TsuneShiz. Rated M for sex
1. Sakura's lonliness

SakuKarin Yuri! Go ahead read... -_- …...READ NOW!

"I love you."

"I love you too. Naruto-kun."

Naruto started kissing his girlfriend with much much passion

more passion than anyone could give their girlfriend. Naruto was

kissing the love of his life. He couldn't stand that he didn't

believe her confession at first. He should have started kissing

her right then and there. It probably pained her that Naruto

didn't say anything at first, but that's all behind them now.

"Ummmm Naruto we have things to do so could you stop kissing Hinata and come on?" Sakura said.

"Yeah...hold on."

"Naruto-Kun don't leave yet, you just got here." Hinata said sadly.

"You're right babe."

Naruto proceeded to make out with Hinata and Sakura was

getting frustrated.

"Naruto...LET'S GO!"

"Sakura you need to chill out."

"WE HAVE A MISSION AND YOU HAVE BEEN KISSING HER FOR 10 MINUTES!"

"That's it. Come on Hina-chan."

"Where are you going?" Sakura sked.

"Back to my apartment...I'll come on the mission with you when you calm down."

"I'M CALM!"

"Yeahhhh. Right." Naruto said sarcastically.

Naruto picken Hinata up bridal style and jumped to the rooftops.

Sakura's head turned red and steam came out her ears. She was

furious.

"I'm going to the hokage's!"

Sakura walked through the leaf steaming she was happy Naruto

had someone to make him happy, but she couldn't understand why

she was mad. Naruto is like a little brother to her she didn't

like him romantically just like a little sibling. When he asked

Hinata out She was all kinds of happy, but it's been 2 years now

Naruto told Sakura he was going to ask her to marry him. She remembered it like yesterday.

"So Naruto. You and Hinata have been going out for a while hmmm? Does she

give you the same spark I gave you all those years ago?"

Sakura started laughing playfully, but Naruto was dead serious.

"Sakura...I think it's time to be serious." Naruto said almost like he was in a bad mood.

"I love Hinata. I think...what I had for you was just a silly one-sided crush."

Sakura's heart sank a little after hearing these words spoken by her friend.

"Everyday I think about rejecting her...asking you out instead, not letting her finish her sentences, not letting her tell me how she felt, and above all...not responding to her confession. Everyday I think about that my heart drops and I cry . That's why everyday I'm with her I make it enjoyable even if were just talking."

Sakura couldn't help it, she started crying. How could someone so dense like Naruto say something like that? Naruto reached in and hugged his friend.

"I want to make Hinata happy. And keep her happy. So on her birthday I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Naruto..." Sakura said softly.

"And once me and Hina are married. We'll try and get you a guy to hook up with. Deal?"

Sakura wiped the tears from her face and said,

"Deal!"

Sakura cries softly to herself everytime she hears tells herself

that story.

"Finally the mansion."

The park Sakura was previously at wasn't too far from the mansion, but all that marriage stuff made the walk longer.

"Here you go lady hokage." Shizune said.

"Thank you. And noone's around...call me Tsunade."

"Sorry babe I forgot."

"I understand...with all the distractions we've had today I can see you've gotten use to calling me lady hokage." Tsunade said.

"Well...there aren't any distractions now...maybe we should-

Tsunade already knew what Shizune was going to say. She grabbed the ends of her shirt and pulled up and off her shirt.

Tsunade smiled when she saw Shizunes expression to Tsunade's

beautiful pink bra. Tsunade walked over and pecked her lips then

took off Shizune's kimono. Shizune was wearing a purple bra.

Tsunade smiled lightly and went into her personal room and threw

Shizune onto the bed and started licking up and down her chest.

"Lady Tsunade I know something better."

Shizune took off her bra and let Tsunade lick all over them. Shizune let out loud moans. Tsunade took off her bra and stood up on

her knees and Shizune sat up and wrapped her arms around Tsunade's

waist and started kissing her stomach. Shizune licked all over her lovers stomach and then lifted her head up to kiss Tsunade's large breasts. Tsunade yanked her head up in pleasure. Tsunade crouched down and pecked Shizune's lips.

Shizune kissed back with mich pleasure. Just then a poof was in the room and a wolf anbu stood before the couple.

"What do you want!" Tsunade demanded.

"Sakura Haruno would like a word with you." The anbu said.

"Tell her and anybody else who comes by that I'm busy."

"Yes mam."

Tsunade turned her head and proceeded to kiss Shizune.

"She said she's busy."

"Okay. I'll come by later." Sakura said a little disappointed.

"Sorry, but that's not an option. She said no visitors for the rest of the day."

"sigh* Okay."

Sakura headed to the training ground to train this stress out of

her. She punched the wooden dummy. And with every image of

Naruto and Hinata she punched the dummy harder and harder. Then

when she saw the image of them with kids she punched the

dummy with all her might and it flew through the forest. Why

couldn't she have a relaitionship like theirs! Hell, she'd date

another girl if it meant having an honest relaitionship. Just then

a gray hand came out the trees and grabbed Sakura, pulling her

into the forest.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Sakura..."

"Who are you...how do you know me."

After Sakura's eyes adjusted to the dark. She saw who stood before her.

"Sasuke...


	2. An old friend A new team

Chapter 2 :)

Sakura was bamboozled that her ex-crush was standing right here

in front of her. And with him a handsome white-haired, muscular,

purple tanktop wearing boy. And a man she could classify as mentaly

unstable. And...a very beautiful red-haired girl. With perfectly

round glasses, long sexy hair, a beautiful smile, a shirt that stopped

close to her pants showing her belly button, and the most beautiful

eyes she had ever seen.

Strangely Sakura wanted to see more, but quickly rejected the idea

thinking to her self that she's only interested in guys. But the red- haired girl looked at Sakura with pleasure. Could she be in to her?

There was no telling, but there was time for asking.

"Sasuke...why did you kidnap me?"

"I need you." Sasuke said.

"For what?" Sakura sked.

"Medical purposes. Karin's body is badly injured from repetative biting."

"Biting?" Sakura was really confused. "I have to heal her bite marks I can understand that, but why does she hae them in the first place.?"

"Karin has a special healing chakra that can heal anything by biting her."

"I'll need to see it to believe it." Sakura said.

"Well...Jugo, Suigetsu, nor I are injured so injuring her more by healing nothing would be pointless. Hmmmmm Sakura you have a gash on your back..."

"So?" Sakura said.

"Hn. Sooooo you can be the example."

Hearing this Karin blushed knowing she had to let another woman bite her, but it didn't bother her. She was just unsure if this girl she didn't even know would want to do it.

"Okay. I'll bite her..." Sakura finally said.

Karin cringed a little bit, she didn't think she'd want to bite another

girl to prove a point.

"O...okay." Karin stuttered. "Turn around."

Sakura did as she was told and turned around. Karin took a deep breath and unzipped Sakura's jacket. The gash was bigger than

it looked.

"Hmmmm that gash is pretty big." Karin said.

Karin grabbed her zipper and unzipped the rest of her body. Sasuke, Jugo, and Suigetsu looked away to give them some privacy. She told

Sakura to turn around and when she did she blushed. Karin had a beautiful body and red bra. And she was full of bite marks.

"Okay Sakura is it? I'll need you to bite my neck. I still have a few unbitten

spots there."

"Okay."

Karin lifted her head up and took a deep breath. Sakura was hesitant

at first, but she decided to just go with it. She slowly reached her head up closer to Karins neck and closer and closer, until her nose

was in the crook of her neck. Then she opened her mouth and bit Karin's neck. Karin let out a loud moan. She usually did this just to

get Sasuke to know she enjoyed it, but ever since she started liking

girls she doesn't moan anymore.

Sakura kept her mouth on Karin's neck, until her gash closed up and

healed. Once it did she lifted her teeth from Karin's neck and brought

her head back down and looked at Karin's neck.

***Sigh*** "Another thing to heal I suppose." Sakura thought.

Sakura and Karin put there clothes back on and stared each other

in the eyes. Sakura blushed at Karin, she had the most beautiful face

Sakura imagined Karin without the marks on her face and could see

Karin's flawless face.

"C'mon we're wasting to much time here." Sasuke said.

"Hmph. Demanding as always." Suigetsu said.

Karin and Sakura stood up and started walking. After maybe a mile or

so. It started to get dark and everyone was tired.

"Okay." Sasuke said. "We'll camp out here tonight. And since Sakura is too

tired to heal Karin's wounds she'll do them tomorrow."

Everyone had their own assignments. Sakura cooked food, Jugo caught the food, Suigetsu set up the tents, Karin got fire wood, and Sasuke served the food. It was an awkward meal time. Nobody said anything for what seemed like hours. Then Sasuke started talking.

"So Sakura has the leaf changed since I left?" Sasuke said drinking some water.

"Actually. It has."

"Really? How so?"

"Well...Naruto started dating Hinata a-

Sasuke spit his water out thinking that something like that was impossible.

"What?!" Sasuke was clearly surprised.

"Yep." Sakura said kind've disappointed.

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Ummmm no not yet."

Nobody knew, but Karin was a little happy. Now to see if she was lesbian.

"Did you date any girls?" Karin suddenly asked.

"Ummmm sorry no I only date guys."

"Oh. Well. I'm going to bed."

"Yes. I agree with Karin. I'm going to bed." Jugo said.

"Yeah. I'm going to sleep as well." Suigetsu said. Then left to find a river

or creek.

So it was only Sasuke and Sakura left.

"So...Naruto and Hinata hu-

"How can you even talk to me Sasuke? Do you know what we've gone through

for you? I loved you. And you just knocked me out on a bench. Do you know

how I felt?! Crying myself to sleep every night! I'm going to bed."

Sakura walked into the tent surprised to see Karin still awake. If Sakura was going to be here a while it'd be best to make friends.

"Hi."

"Hey." Karin said.

"So...there are only two tents. Why doesn't Suigetsu or Jugo sleep with you?"

"I don't feel confortable sleeping with guys."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm a lesbian."

"Yeah. I kind've guessed."

"Well heh heh heh time for sleep."

"Yeah."

Karin unzipped her jacket to reveal her bite marks. They were all over.

Then Karin took her pants off to reveal she had bite marks on her legs

too! Then she unstrapped her bra to reaveal her breasts. Sakura strangely felt confortable with it. Probably, because she's also a girl.

Then Karin took her panties off.

Karin must have known how Sakura was looking at her, because she looked surprised.

"Sorry. I sleep naked."

"Why?"

"It's confortable to me. Maybe you should try it one day."

"Maybe."

"Wait. Are you really wearing those to sleep? It's supposed to be hot tonight."

"Well no. I was gonna get undressed."

Now it was the moment Karin had been waiting for. She gets to see this beautiful girls body. Sakura unzipped her jacket to reveal a cherry blossom bra. Then she took of her pants and she had matching panties. She reached for her back, but to Karin's dismay she was scratching her back.

Karin laid on her side. And looked at Sakura who was just looking up into space. When Sakura looked over Karin was turned around. Sakura

could see all of her back had been bitten all over. Then Sakura saw her

butt and blushed.

"I think we'll be pretty good friends."

Then Sakura exausted went to sleep.

**OFF IN THE DISTANCE **

"Heh heh heh...soon you will be mine Karin and it looks like you have friends. All I have to do is wait and you'll come to me.


	3. The Hotsprings

**Chapter 3 enjoy. If you don't like it well...stop reading now.**

Chirp chirp chirp! The birds sang on a beautiful morning. The sun was

out and it was definitely a scene you'd only find in movies. Our pinkette

friend stirred around trying to get confortable. When she relized she

was holding something...or someone.

She blushed when she saw Karin's expression. Karin was giving her

a "what the fuck" look. Sakura looked to see that her arms were

wrapped around Karins waist and their legs were intertwined. Before

Sakura woke up her face was burried in Karin's hair. Sakura broke

the scilence.

"Uhhhhh I can explain."

"Okay. Go ahead." Karin said.

"Okay. So. We were sleeping pretty close together and...I must've mistaken

you for maybe a dream boyfriend or a stuffed animal or..."

Karin looked puzzled.

"Or maybe." Karin said. "You just want me."

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"heheheh nothing."

Karin knew it was about time to leave so she put on some see through

panties. And a see through bra. Sakura was just staring, but what really

got Sakura going was when she bent over to pick up her shirt. Sakura

looked at Karin's ass with more lust than anyone she's ever looked at

even Sasuke couldn't compete with Karin's ass!

Karin put on a shirt that still exposed one of her shoulders and one of

her bra straps. Then she put on some sweat pants, but high enough to

cover her panties she still left the two strands of her panties stay out.

"See you outside."

"O...okay." Sakura stuttered.

Karin left out her tent to see Suigetsu, Jugo, and Sasuke all ready to go.

"Wow...you guys usually aren't up this early." Karin said.

"Well we're going somewhere special." Sasuke said. "We just have to wait on

Sakura."

At the mention of her name almost as if on cue Sakura emerged from

the tent.

"Sakura...why are you wearing those clothes from yesterday?" Suigetsu

asked.

"Well I kinda didn't have time to pack before I was pulled into a forest." Sakura said.

"I want to apologize for that." Jugo said calmly.

"It's okay...I guess."

"Okay enough talk. We are going to the hotsprings for some R&R before we

go to the akatsukis' hideout."

Sakura got worried a little. Was this all a setup? Were they going to join? What will they do to her? All these questions poured around her

head. She wanted to say something, but she decided that whatever happens, happens.

**Back In Konoha**

"*stretching Hey...Shizune...you awake?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune didn't answer so Tsunade removed some strands from Shizune's

face and kissed her cheek softly. Tsunade then got up and put some clothes on so she could get to work.

Later Shizune finally woke up and walked into the main room Tsunade

was in. She was still naked so Tsunade kind've blushed.

"Goodmorning...lady hokage." Shizune said with a sexy smile.

Shizune then leaned down and planted a kiss on Tsunade's lips.

"Shizune...go put some clothes on. It's time for work."

"Hmph. You're such a drag..."

Tsunade just laughed at her pouting lover. After a couple of hours of regular work Naruto came rushing in.

"HEY GRANNY WHERE'S SAKURA!" Naruto screamed.

"I don't know you idiot. Try her house."

"Hina-chan already looked there. She said she was gone."

"Well...I'll organize a search party and-"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! ME AND HINA-CHAN WILL GO

FIND HER, BELEIVE IT."

Naruto left in a hot flash. And Hinata just bowed and slowly walked out of the room. Tsunade muttered an "idiot." Then continued her work.

"Don't worry Hina. We'll find her. And when we do we're dragging her back to the village." Naruto said.

"I'm sure you will Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly.

"HAHA you already know I will!"

"Well here we are." Sasuke said.

It was a beautiful hotspring. It was actually the most beautiful hotspring she had ever seen. Her moment of admiration was cut short by Sasuke

"Okay...the akatsuki wants us at the hideout A.S.A.P, but I talked to one of them last night and we have a little more time, but still try to have as much fun as you can for the time being."

Everyone nodded and went to their dressing rooms. Of course the boys and girls sections were seperated. So Karin knew if she was gonna make a move on Sakura it would be now. She went into the room Sakura was in and said a quick "hey." Then turned around and looked into the little mirror on her closet. She saw Sakura take of her jacket then unstrap her bra.

Karin was so turned on at this point. So Sakura wouldn't suspect she was spying on her Karin started to take off her pants and looked back over to the pinkette who had taken her shorts off while Karin removed

her pants. Then Sakura removed her headband and went to the showers.

Karin hurried and removed any remaining clothes and rushed to the showers and saw a naked Sakura rubbing herself down. Karin wasn't

going to let this chance pass her by. She noticed Sakura was having trouble getting her back so Karin took a hold of that opportunity.

"Hey...do you need help Sakura?" Karin asked.

"Yes please. Can you help me get my back?"

"Sure."

Karin put her arms on Sakura's back and slowly started to rub all over her crush's back. Sakura had her hands on the wall and was bent over.

Karin couldn't help herself she had to do something! So she slowly pulled Sakura up until her head was on the side of hers. Sakura looked at Karin out the corner of her eye and saw and felt Karin kiss her neck lightly.

This was all to weird for Sakura so she darted out of the showers and got into a hotspring tub. Sakura knew full well Karin was a lesbian I mean she did tell her to her face that she was, but was she? Sakura was

debating wheather if she should have let it escelate or if it was smart to run like that.

Just then she saw Karin walking her way. And she looked sad. Sakura was about to cry herself and she had no idea why. Maybe she felt bad for her.

"Sakura..." Karin said.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna tell you a story about me."

Sakura was wondering what brought that up, but it would be nice to hear how Karin became who she was. Karin had a few tears in her eyes.

Sakura knew then that this story would be a sad one. To help her "friend" Sakura took Karin's glasses off and wiped the tears from her eyes. Karin said "thanks." Then looked into Sakura's emerald green eyes. Sakura noticed how beautiful Karin looked without glasses and wanted to kiss her for some odd reason, but she was straight so it didn't matter.

"Oh man...where do I even begin?" Karin asked herself. "Ummmmm I guess I'll start with...I...love you...Sakura."


End file.
